Odval
"You've had your fun. Now, it's time to get married." Odval is a recurring character and one of the primary antagonist in Disenchantment. He is prime minster of Dreamland and is serving as regent until King Derek come is of age. He was the top royal advisor and 'Hand' to King Zog, a member of the Royal Council, and one of the leaders of the secret society known as the Seekers. Sorcerio is his friend and lover. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. After Bean accidentally shot Zog, he tried to have Bean, Elfo and Lucci burned in the stake so he can control Derek behind the scene as a puppet king. Unfortunately, Bean, Elfo and Lucci are saved by Dagmar after she created the escaped hole underneath the burning stake to save them. Biography In "A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar", Odval tracked down Princess Bean at the bar, and forced her to come back to the castle, where she was planned to get married. When the Priestess was making fallacious comments about religion, Odval commented on how the religion was "still in it's early state". In "For Whom the Pig Oinks", Odval watched as the caged Elfo was hurled down the spiraling staircase and notified King Zøg that eventually, he stopped screaming, despite still rolling. He was later shown bathing with a man, in the bathtub right next to Bean. In "The Princess of Darkness", Odval reminded King Zog that he was never going to eat that lemon, he went on a crusading trip for. He also voiced his suspicion about Elfo. Odval said that Bean's rebellious behavior and lack of respect for her elders, was a product of her adolescence. In "Castle Party Massacre", Odval and Sorcerio planned the next meeting of their secret society, The Seekers. King Zog had to leave the kingdom, while he was sick and left Odval in charge. Odval revealed that he had a third eye under his hat at this time. Shortly after King Zog left, Odval broke character and cut loose, admitting that he wasn't going to "keep an eye on" Bean. He was going to let her run free, while he also ran free with Sorcerio so they could gather together their next Seekers meeting. When the meeting began, it was shortly revealed that it was not the orderly cult it had appeared to be at first, but rather, an Eyes Wide Shut fuck party. Odval and Sorcerio spent most of their time together, as they were boyfriends. When Bean's regular party upstairs got out of control, Elfo went down to the basement to get Odval to put an end to it. However, Odval refused as he was officially off-duty and in the middle of his own party. When King Zog was about to return, Odval and Bean cleaned up the castle and went back to their normal lives, without the king knowing and without either of them giving each other any details about their parties. Appearance Odval is a tall, thin, lean man with dark skin, and pointed facial features. He wears dark blue clothing. Under his hat, he has a third eye and a complete lack of hair. Personality Odval is a prim and proper man, whose sole purpose is to serve King Zog and protect Princess Bean. He is a real stickler for the rules and obeys the king's orders down to the very letter. However, this is mainly a false persona he puts on in order to maintain his job with the king. When the king is absent, Odval is a laid back, carefree man, who actually quite strongly despises the king. He is also a very sexually promiscuous man who takes pleasure from abstract erotic parties that apparently involve religion and magic. He does these in a cult, known as "The Seekers", and he mostly does this with his best friend and lover, Sorcerio, although they do include a large number of other participants in the cult who likely join them on occasion. Trivia * Odval first showed his treacherous attitude toward Zog during the testing of the Pendant of Life in which Socerio wanted to test the pendant by getting the volunteer to kill him. Odval was the first to volunteer. * He seems to be familiar with firearms indicated that he is in league with Steamland *In "Castle Party Massacre", it was revealed that he hides a third eye under is hat. **Elfo named them "Winky", "Blinky" and "Soul Stealer". **This could also be a reference to the Twilight Zone episode, "Will The Real Martian Please Stand Up?," in which the cook at a diner turned out to be a villainous Venusian, with a third eye hidden underneath his hat. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male category:LGBT+ Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreamlanders Category:Dreamland Royal Court Category:Seekers Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche